User blog:Kassyndra/Stacy the Disciple of Sand (Stance Version)
Stacy, the Disciple of Sand is a custom champion in League of Legends. Her first version can be seen here Abilities + . Each consecutive hit deals 50% damage of the previous one. Enemy champions can block up to two bolts for their allied. Casting an ability count as 2 attacks. Deals a total of + }} |leveling2= |cooldown= 7 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} % |leveling2= % % |cooldown= 7 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} % |leveling2= |range= 275 |cooldown= 7 |cost= |costtype= mana }} |range= 700 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Background Lore , which later followed by , the world of mystical beast break into the complete chaos. Stacy, the great disciple of Nasus, viewed this chaos as the failure of the religion. She brought up what she learned, rewrote it as what she seemed to be the best solution, and delivered it to the public. Peace soon come to the land. People praised her as the prophet. Stacy accepted said position with grace, and the dark flare in her her eyes. She knew she could not simply gather such a large people with different believes with only speech. Some of them must be eliminated for greater good. At first, she seldom uses this method to perfect the harmony, viewed it as violent and barbaric act. However, as she murdered more people, she began to fell to her dark side. The cleansing is what she called it. Uncountable number of people was murdered by her, claimed them as the ignorant inferior being which deserve no place in her religion. The magic she learned in the Temple of the Sand was too powerful for anyone to handle. She completely converted the entire world into her belief, the Coroniere religion. They believe that all will be reborn after the death has come, with no memory of the previous life. God is the one who spin the wheel. They have to accept the fate as the cause of themselves. Stacy still did the cleansing, believes that it can grant another chance for her victims to be clarified by her dogma in their next life. It was not long that she became ambitious, wanted to spread her religion to the universe. Her knowledge is endless, and it was so easy for her to follow the track of her mentor to the world of Runeterra. Now, with the great intention to correct the thought of fools in this world, she joined the league to acquired a position of celebrity. Once her first goal is complete, her world dominance shall begin soon. }} Quotes * "It took no effort to stand like this in heels." ;Joking in Mortale Style against * "This is kind of against the law of physics, don't you think so?" ;Joking in Veloce Style against or * "Two guns? Nah, one is enough for me." ;Taunt * "Don't you brainless pupa dare to oppose my religion." * "I am so disgusted. Seeing you idiot crawling like a dirty maggot." * "You are the tumor of the universe. You are the cancer of the wheel." ;Taunting * "Welcome to the new era of Coroniere." * "Essere inferiori. Essere impotente. Meum erit." ;Taunting * "Join me, I will brought you to the tranquility." * "Essere asceso. Essere utile. Meum erit." ;Dance Drumming Song: 1:15-1:37 }} Category:Custom champions